whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WHIPLASH MANOR EP.1:Magic Carpet
THE CRIME Hunter Meeks walked to his 12TH story personal safe,and walked to the window and saw the killer walking up.Hunter was dead. THE INVESTIGATION Ladies and gents,As you all know,Hunter has been killed BY one of you 15.The killer has informed me that the riddle solver today WILL be spared,and the winner will be spared.IF the riddle solver IS the winner,the 2nd placing contestant will be spared.He has also mentioned that 3 OF YOU will be scared.2 of the scared players WILL NOT have to worry about that.As for the lowest scoring player,I would be worried,because that player will be MURDERED.Do well,however,and you will be SPARED and moving on to the next round.Please decide if you would like to go to the CRIME SCENE,THE LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS,OR THE MORGUE.(crime scene:Backyard,LKW:Hunter's storage room.) 10 minutes later... THE MORGUE: Matthew Jamie Keisha Jake LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: Ally Francesca Bryce Brody Johnathan Alyssa CRIME SCENE Katie Erin Shane Jessie Darren THE MORGUE "He died because he fell from...too high?"Said Matthew."Yeah..."Said Jamie.There were no wounds on his body EXCEPT FOR a dart wound in his back.It drew ALOT of blood for some strange reason."That's it."Said Jake. THE CRIME SCENE There was a lot of blood down where the body had laid."Was he killed instantly?" Asked Jessie."Looks like."Answered Katie.They saw small tire tracks away from the death point,however. LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS There was a rug that had been moved,you could tell by the square of dust.There was a panel in the corner with a red button.Bryce pressed it and the rug surged forward and flew through the broken window.Ally almost went down but stopped herself."That's how he killed him."Said Alyssa. =RIDDLE "I hope you all found what you wanted.I have a CLUE from the killer.It says,Look on the rug with the right magnifying glass to find the code to Hunter's PRIVATE SAFE.There are 45 M. Glasses,but only 15 work.The key to the murder will be inside.Easy huh?Think about that if you're the next victim.You have 5 minutes,GO!!!" Matthew grabbed a magnifying glass along with Erin.They ran up.Everybody else did also.Here are the standings: RIGHT ONE:(7) Matthew Jamie Erin Francesca Jake Shane Alyssa 1 MINUTE! SECOND TRY SOLVERS:(1) Johnathan DING DING DING!!! "Hope you solved the impending crime or you're next.Now it's time to STATE YOUR CASE." STATE YOUR CASE Johnathan:You grabbed a dart. Alyssa: You rubbed poison on it. Shane:You shot it at him,but he WASN'T dead. (WRONG) Jake:You shot it at him.It killed him in 4 seconds. Erin:You put his body in the cart. Jamie:You wheeled him to his storage room and placed him... Matthew:in front of the window.You then kicked him out. (WRONG) Bryce:You hit the botton,sending him out,killing him on impact.(WRONG) Brody:You're pretty sick,ERIN Erin:Alyssa,wow.Just wow. SPARED,OR SCARED??? THE WINNER IS...!THE RIDDLE SOLVER IS...!As for the others...Here are your cards...good luck!But to 4 of you...REALLY good luck! {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto;text-align:center;font-size:8pt;" !NAME !POINTS(out of 100)(THEORIES) !Card !placing of round |- |Matthew |88 |RIDDLE SOLVER |style="background-color:blue;"|RIDDLE SOLVER (3RD) |- |Erin |94 |WINNER |style="background-color:green;"|WINNER (1ST) |- |Brice |61 |SCARED |style="background-color:red;"|SCARED (15th,14th,or 13th) |- |Keisha |72 |SPARED |style="background-color:white;"|(9th-4th) |- |Ally |69 |BOTTOM SPARED |style="background-color:orange;"|(12th) |- |Brody |91 |2ND PLACE |style="background-color:purple;"|(2nd) |- |Alyssa |73 |SPARED |style="background-color:white;"|(9th-4th) |- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |-